Lullaby For A Stormy Night
by RihannonDreams
Summary: Zosia and Colette are sharing a hotel room when away for a conference but what happens when a storm breaks out and Zosia freaks out?


Colette huffed impatiently as Zosia paced around the hotel room, jumping and making a scared whimper as thunder roared, "Zosia just go back to bed," Colette finally spoke after having enough of watching the twenty six year old pace around long enough.

"You can't tell me what to do," Zosia argued back it wasn't her fault that her and Colette were sharing a room. Zosia was convinced her father had made them share on purpose; he knew that Zosia was no longer fond of her and in her opinion Guy had done it on purpose simply for entertainment.

"No, but your pacing is irritating," Colette argued back and Zosia rolled her eyes before screaming when thunder roared and shook the room. Zosia ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, before covering her face with her hands and then sighed heavily, she was twenty-six but acting like a terrified child. Not a good way to show to the human Rottweiler that she was an adult and not some spoilt little brat, which Colette had dubbed her as once or twice. Colette sat up and huffed before getting out of bed and switching on her bedside light; eventually knocking on the bathroom door, "You'll be more scared in there you know that right?" Colette informed the first year foundation doctor and she heard nothing, "Zosh?" Colette called again as Zosia said nothing, as no words could come out of her mouth, she was stuck for words, it was like fear had made her forgot to speak. Only she was wanting to speak but she couldn't. So instead she unlocked the door and stepped out and avoided eye contact with Colette, "Look at me," Colette ordered and Zosia turned around folding her arms, "It's only a storm…it's out there and we're inside."

"I just don't like them," Zosia said quietly and Colette placed her hand on Zosia's shoulder, making her jump, "Don't do that!"

"Switch beds with me…I'm closer to the door…in case you get so scared you want to go see Arthur…or urmm Jesse," Colette said and Zosia frowned confused, "Yeah you two can't hide anything…"

"It's none of your business," Zosia said rather teenager like and Colette shook her head, "What?!" Zosia asked again as Colette sighed heavily.

"He's your father's best friend…how long do you plan to keep it secret?" Colette asked and Zosia shrugged, "He'll suss it out."

"Not unless you tell him," Zosia replied angrily and she jumped when lightning flashed, "Which you won't."

Colette really wanted to slap her could she not see what this was going to do her father's friendship with Jesse? As well as everything else?!, "You're playing a dangerous game Zosh…"

"You just don't like that I got there first," Zosia snarled and Colette didn't know what happened next; it was like her brain was not in control of her hand, as next minute it was colliding with Zosia's left cheek and then she saw Zosia rub her left cheek. Looking very shocked.

Colette was actually shocked at by what she had done; she stepped towards Zosia, "Zosh I'm sorry."

"Just keep away from me," Zosia stormed off back to her bed and crawled under the duvet, pulling it over her head. Curling up in a ball as she heard thunder roar and had to suppress a terrified cry.

Colette actually felt terrible even though Zosia deserved that for everything she had done over the past year; still Colette couldn't help but feel bad, she had known Zosia since she was a baby and she became like her little sister and then it was only once Zosia hit puberty had Zosia suddenly turned on Colette and then her father. Colette knew it was best to leave Zosia but a part of her couldn't, especially now she was hearing Zosia crying the young doctor unable to contain it anymore, "Zosh," Colette pulled the duvet away from Zosia's head and found Zosia in tears, Colette knelt down and sighed, "I'm sorry I slapped you," Colette said and Zosia looked up at her her eyes filled with fear, "Though to be fair you did deserve that."

"I said leave me alone," Zosia went to pull the duvet over her head again but Colette stopped her.

"I know you're only lashing out because you're scared," Colette observed and Zosia swallowed a lump in her throat, "I've known you for nearly twenty-seven years, I think I know when you're scared. Now can you please tell me how you've managed to go from Jesse being like your Uncle to your current sex partner?" Colette asked and Zosia sat up and sighed.

"How can I trust you not to say anything?" Zosia asked and Colette looked at her just by that Zosia knew she had her word, "I had scored twenty-two percent on my patient feedback forms, which Jesse basically wound me up all day about it. He isn't scared of me like Arthur, it's…different Jesse doesn't take shit from me and I just…I don't even know it just happened," Zosia explained and Colette looked very confused, "I came onto him."

"Blimey…always knew you liked older men, if I remember correctly at fifteen you nearly if your dad hadn't walked in, slept with a nineteen year old and goth biker was what? Twenty two?" Colette asked and Zosia said nothing, until thunder roared again and rain pounded hard against the window.

"Shut the curtains," Zosia said as she covered her ears, Colette got off the bed and walked towards the window ensuring it was shut and then shut the curtains, "Thank you," Zosia said and she shivered.

"It'll be gone tomorrow," Colette sat down next to Zosia; Colette noticed Zosia was shaking, "Are you cold?" Colette asked and Zosia shook her head, she was shaking from fear and couldn't control it, "Right so…you came onto Jesse? Though Jesse should no better."

"I"m not exactly a child," Zosia reminded.

"Yeah well tell your father that, he's still convinced you're still a child," Colette explained and Zosia laughed lightly, "I'll warn you Zosh…Jesse can't commit to one kind of shampoo, let alone relationships…don't get too close."

"Yeah I don't get close to anyone…I'm used to being let down," Zosia fiddled with the draw string on her pyjama trousers, "Losing someone you love is enough to make you realize…did you ever…?"

"I think every nurse in Northchurch went out with Jesse," Colette answered and Zosia sighed heavily, "Like I said Zosh just don't get too close."

"Mama will really hate me right now won't she?" Zosia asked and Colette said nothing, "Won't she?"

"If you want my honest opinion Zosh…she'd really dislike that you and your father don't get on, she'd be very angry at Jesse and probably kick your father where it hurts for how he's handling everything and probably give you a good talking to as well," Colette answered honestly and she saw Zosia's eyes water up then eventually spill out tears, "But she loved you so very much, and she loved your father as well…and didn't want to see you suffer or throw away what you have worked for…remember that Zosia," Colette then pulled Zosia in for a hug which Zosia wrapped her arms around Colette, "I am sorry for the slap," Colette said and she felt Zosia tense up and her grip get tighter as thunder again shook the room, "Zosh it's outside, we're in here," Colette though knew, Zosia was not going to let go anytime soon, "Look do you want me to stay with you until it passes?" Colette asked and Zosia nodded not caring if Colette saw her as weak, if Colette knew her well she'd know that storms never went well with Zosia, "That means you have release me."

"Sorry," Zosia pulled herself away from Colette and then dried her eyes, "Thank you."

"Not the first time you've shared a bed with me…least you won't need me to take you to the bathroom this time," Colette got in first and went by the wall, knowing that Zosia would like to be on the outside, Zosia the crawled in and turned around to face Colette, "If you do I'll tell you to go away."

"Well…goodnight," Zosia said awkwardly and she closed her eyes, "Do you think mama would want me and dad to make up?" Zosia asked sleepily.

"Of course she would…no matter what Zosia he's your dad, he's your only parent left…don't hate him, he'd back you up no matter not," Colette looked over to find Zosia asleep, looking again like she did when she was a kid and wanted to sleep with her to make her feel safe, and it seemed again she was doing that, making Colette feel like the old days when Zosia liked her and when she thought of her as an older sister or someone to turn to when things at home were tough. Colette reached over and switched the light off, "Night Zosh."

Zosia breathed in and out heavily asleep at last, feeling safe for now and the storm continued outside but Zosia was sound asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for it being short but I wanted to get it done. Forever Young will be up soon :) **


End file.
